


You and me, love love

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	You and me, love love

Togami never expected to be on a couch with Hagakure, Let alone curled up in his arms crying.

Hagakure (better known as Hiro) was rubbing circles into the heirs back, Comforting him with soft "It's okay."s and such.

To be specific: Togami had had a breakdown just minutes before, Someone who looked too much like his father had approached him at work and tried to make conversation, They even halfway sounded like him.

_Togamis father was not a good person in the slightest, Any single mistake a maid made was treated with suing, It was comical at the time until Togami started to see his old maids on the street, Pleading- No, Begging for food. For help, Anything._

_Any mistake Togami made was treated worse, He was locked outside in the freezing cold with barely any clothes, His hands slowly shut off before he was let in and still to this day his hands are weaker than average, Togamis father often burned him with alcohol and threw him to the floor, It hurt so bad Togami just squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over._

_Togamis don't cry. Byakuya Togami dosen't cry, If he cried he was punished, If he dry sobbed he was punished, "Heirs do not do this, You are pathetic."_

_Togami hated his name. "Togami." It was horrible, It held too much pain, Ishimaru wouldn't help at all by being kind and calling him by his last name._

_Togamis father would starve Togami, "Too fat." "You look like a pig." "Togamis do not eat that much." No matter how skinny he got, He was just wasted food. A watse. Pathetic, A pathetic waste. Togami never kept food in his stomach, He would rush to the bathroom after eating to either dig the food out of his throat or vomit it out, Both making him gag._

_A maid caught him once, She offered help, She offered more food, Everyone but Togami and his father could see how uselessly fat he was, Sure: you could see his bones pole out his skin but that means nothing._

When Togami was with Hagakure it was like his world had flipped; He was allowed to cry, To sob, To eat, To be childish, Sometimes Hagakure would take him into the bathroom for a bath and compliment his "Beautiful." body the entire time, Togami being Togami, Was too embarrassed to reply.

_Hagakures father wasn't any better than Togamis, He would slam the front door open smelling like a bar (and not a good one) before trying to help Hagakure with schoolwork._

_Every single time Hagakure got a question wrong, His father would either light a cigarette and burn him or just use the one he was using, His father smoked inside the house, He invited Hagakure over for a "Second hand smoke." when he wasn't pissed at something._

_His father would terrify him, Threatening with ghosts. "If ya' don't pass this test, Ghosts and spirits are gonna kill ya'." He didn't end up passing that test and his mother, Hiroko, Had to hold his hair out of his face while he vomited into the toilet due to fear, Hiroko assured him that she had scared off the ghosts with her magic, He loved his mom._

_Hagakure was terrible at school, Seeing as he had to re-do it for 4 years, His father would beat him until he got it right, He never ended up passing, Only leaving when he was invited to Hopes Peak, He's good at being a clairvoyant._

"It's gonna be okay, Togamicchi." He mumbled to the sobbing boy, "I...why do bad th-things only happen to m-me?" Togami cried out, Hagakure held him close, "I'll protect you." He promised. "What if...w-what if you aren't there t-to protect me..." Hagakure hummed, "You're strong enough to deal with one tiny thing."

Togami blinked away tears, "'M sorry." 


End file.
